


I'm Here

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Lifestyles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Justin is 18 while Chengcheng is 20, M/M, based on another fic I've read, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: What's the best way to start a year?





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Merry Christmas (for those who celebrate) & Happy Holidays (for those who don't)! ♡
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed your holiday breaks! ♡♡
> 
> And a Happy New Year to all of us! May 2019 be kinder, happier and better for everyone! ♡♡♡
> 
> P.S first fic of the year! Yey! :">
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Justin finds himself at Moonstone, a fancy restaurant his mom invited him to. He was told they’d be having dinner with his parents’ long-time friends. He didn’t want to go but his mom insisted and he couldn’t say no to his favorite woman. 

Growing up with a well-known family made Justin accustomed to attending dinners with his parents’ friends (aka business partners). But it doesn’t change the fact that he could’ve used this Friday night to stay in and binge watch dramas. 

He could only sigh as he enters the restaurant, following behind his parents. They were escorted on a secluded table where he can recognize another high-profile family that he’s been hearing about since he was young. 

Justin was taught how to socialize and get along with a bunch of people but he wasn’t prepared for this. He was about to politely introduce himself when he was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. 

No one taught him how to approach an aloof-looking yet  _very_ stunning person. And thus, he stuttered when he does so. “Go-good evening. I’m, uh, Huang Minghao. P-pleasure to meet you.” ending it with a blinding smile to conceal his nervousness. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his parents subtly shaking their heads in amusement of his sudden nervousness. Justin internally facepalmed. He couldn’t believe his usual confidence effortlessly drained out just because of one guy. 

“Fan Chengcheng. Nice to meet you.” the other greeted rather coldly yet it didn’t stop Justin from beaming at him. Something flashed in Chengcheng’s eyes but he was quick to look away. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

In the two years his parents had been insisting for him to attend dinners, Justin had never seen this coming. He never even thought about this being a possibility despite fully knowing about his family status. 

Yet here he was, dumbfounded at the sudden announcement that was started by his father. “We’re glad you two got along well.” which is a lie because no matter how much he tried to converse Chengcheng would only reply with one word. 

The best Justin got out of him is six words and it’s when he introduced himself. Justin would’ve been annoyed at this point yet he couldn’t bring himself to because the other is just _too_ pretty to be annoyed at. 

“The wedding is in a month.” Mr. Fan supplied. Justin almost had a whiplash when he abruptly turned to his parents. “Whose wedding?” he swallowed thickly as he waits for an answer. 

“Who else? Yours and Chengcheng’s, of course.” his mother sweetly smiled at him then at Chengcheng then back to him. Justin met the other’s eyes and he knew he wasn’t the only one who didn’t saw it coming. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

Justin wouldn’t mind waking up early in the morning if only so he can stare at his husband without being creepy. It really shouldn’t be as they’ve been married for a year already. 

However, being married in papers is quite different with being married by _actually_ wanting to and not just because of a promise made by your parents back in their high school days. 

And so, Justin would often will himself to wake up at least two hours before his supposed husband would just to admire his impeccable beauty. How his aura completely changes from being unapproachable to being an ethereal angel. 

Justin internally sighs before slowly and quietly getting up from their shared bed. Yes, they do sleep in the same room and live under the same roof but that is all there is. 

They don’t often talk unless necessary (who’ll do the grocery or laundry or cleaning or if their parents want to meet them) but nothing else beyond that. Over the year of living together, Justin had gotten used to the quietness that envelops the house. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

Justin was about to finish cooking when he heard the bedroom door open and the shuffling of feet nearing the kitchen. “Good morning, Chengcheng.” he warmly greeted. Said person only nodded in return as he takes a sit on the barstool. 

Justin turns around to hide the disappointment on his face. _Is it really hard to greet me back?_ He quickly brushes his thoughts away to not ruin his morning. It’s not like it’s the first time Chengcheng didn’t greet him back.  _It’s been a year, duh._

He quietly places a plate with two French toasts and Chengcheng’s favorite fruits in front of him. “Tea or coffee?” Justin asked as he opens the cupboard. “Coffee.” the younger simply nodded as he begins preparing. 

Justin once again quietly places the cup in front of his husband. He was about to exit the kitchen when the other lowly asks. “You’re not going to eat?” Justin feels his heart skipped a beat. 

In their one year of being married, it’s the first time Chengcheng asked him something not related to the house or their parents. It’s also the first time Chengcheng initiated the conversation instead of the other way around. 

When Justin turns to him, his heart skipped again as Chengcheng is looking at him. If he didn’t know, Justin would assume there’s care in his eyes but he knew better than to expect anything at all. 

“Uhh, that’s the last bread in the pantry. I’ll, uhm, just eat after grocery shopping.” Chengcheng nods. Justin was about to turn around when the older slides his plate in his direction. “Eat.” 

Justin’s eyes widen. “N-no. I-it’s okay. I’ll just---“ Chengcheng stares at him with his piercing eyes. “Breakfast is important. You can’t start your day with an empty stomach.” 

 _Is this really happening? Is Fan Chengcheng really talking to me with more than a word? And he even offers his breakfast?_ _Am I dreaming?_ Justin was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t saw Chengcheng getting up and walking over to him. 

So he blinks twice when he feels a tug on his wrist. He follows the hand and it lands on the back of his husband as he feels himself being pulled. “Eat. I’ll shower first then we can go grocery shopping together.” 

Justin was too stunned by everything that when he was about to retaliate, Chengcheng is already walking out of the kitchen and he was left with a toast, a few fruits and a cup of coffee half empty. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

Things somehow started changing thereafter. They grocery shopped together for the first time. Chengcheng even volunteered to drive (which is a feat itself because Mrs. Fan once told Justin the other doesn’t drive for others). _I’m not ‘others’ then?_  

Chengcheng then slowly opened up to him although there’s still an invisible glass wall between them. Justin is still grateful he at least broke down the cement wall from before. 

Justin was about to fetch his keys when he saw Chengcheng standing by the front door. “You’re going out?” he remarked while approaching him. “I’ll drive you to your class today.” Chengcheng casually replied before walking out of the house. 

The younger was left gaping at his retreating back. “Justin, let’s go. You can’t be late.” Chengcheng called out before entering the car. Justin quickly locks the house then goes inside the passenger seat. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Chengcheng. You could’ve slept more.” he shyly stated as the older backs out of the driveway. “But I want to.” Chengcheng retorted quite firmly, leaving no space for questions or disagreement so Justin sighs to himself. 

Upon reaching the parking lot, Chengcheng turns the engine off which surprises Justin as he thought he would just drop him off. The older goes out of the car and jogs over to his side, opening the door for him. 

Justin feels his heart hammering in his chest as he steps out of the car. He looks at him with questioning eyes yet Chengcheng seemed to be intent on ignoring it as he closes the door before walking towards the building wordlessly. 

Justin quickly caught up and Chengcheng slows down to be in sync with his steps. “Where are you going? You don’t have a class today, right? Or did I mix the date today?” the younger curiously inquired. 

Chengcheng halts that made him stop walking as well. Justin tilts his head in question while the former stares into his eyes. “I’m walking you to your class.” he resumes his steps, leaving Justin gaping at him _again._  

Justin feels his heart about to burst with affection so he took a deep breath before jogging to catch up with his husband and he remains silent; afraid he might say something stupid. 

Once they reach his first class, Justin was about to wave him goodbye when Chengcheng tugged him in a hug. It lasted for a second yet Justin feels like he’s soaring up above the clouds. 

“I’ll pick you up later. Message me when your last class is about to finish.” and with that Chengcheng starts walking back to where they came from. Justin is left with wide eyes, heart soaring, and cheeks evidently in crimson. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

Chengcheng assigned himself as their official driver to university from then on. He’d drive for him even though he doesn’t have classes that day. He also walks Justin to all his classes (especially when he also has classes that day). 

It’s already been two weeks since yet Justin still feels the butterflies fluttering inside him whenever he’ll see Chengcheng waiting outside his last class for the day or whenever he’ll ask him to eat lunch together whenever their breaks coincide. 

Justin didn’t know what got into Chengcheng but he’s been thanking the heavens every single day since then. The atmosphere in the house had lifted so much that Justin would often be heard humming a song while cooking or doing the laundry. 

Chengcheng’s smile, if it’s a really good day, his laugh as well, started appearing as days went on. The first time Justin saw his husband smile was the day he vowed to give up everything just to see Chengcheng’s smile forever. 

And the first time he heard him laugh? Justin swore to all the heavens that he’d do anything (even if he has to soak himself with dishwashing bubbles again) just to hear that delightful melody over and over again.

Justin knew he’s going in too deep yet he finds himself not caring at all. What’s there to do anyway? He knew right from the start there’s no climbing back once he let himself fall for the aloof-looking yet very stunning guy named Fan Chengcheng. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

It’s Christmas Eve and they’re currently at the orphanage Justin’s family annually visits this time of the year to give back for all the blessings they continuously receive. Justin is a patron himself and he’d often visit whenever he has time. 

So it’s only natural for him to form a special bond with the kids. A series of “Justin geeee!” “Justin ge! You’re back!” “I missed you gege!” “Ge! Look at my drawing!” “Stin gege is back!” “Ge let’s play!” welcomes him as soon as he steps inside. 

Justin could only resort to laughing while also trying to hug every kid in front of him. He was about to play with them when a kid tugs his shirt. “Yes, baobao?” he softly asked. “Who’s he?” the kid points at Chengcheng who’s idly standing by the door. 

Justin suppresses a chuckle. He nods at Chengcheng to come closer, which the older obliges a bit hesitantly. Once he’s standing beside him, another kid tugs his shirt as well. “Are you Stin ge’s boyfriend?” 

Both their cheeks simultaneously reddened. Justin was about to respond when Chengcheng kneeled in front of the kid. “No.” Justin feels his heart shatter but he needs to conceal it when the older looks at him. 

“I’m his husband.” Chengcheng softly continued while still staring at him with a look Justin never thought he’d see on him. His heart mends itself as warmth and adoration spread thru his entire being. 

๑⋅⋯୨˚୧⋯⋅๑ 

Familiar arms encircle around him from behind just as his favorite scent envelops his senses. “Hi.” Justin quietly greeted. He hears his favorite melody then a peck on his cheek. “Hi to you too, bub.” a chin props on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here when there’s a party downstairs?” Justin shrugs. “The fireworks would look better at the rooftop.” there’s a chuckle then the arms loosen to make him turn around. 

He was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. “There’s only a few minutes left until the new year. Anything you want to say to me, husband?” the other mischievously remarked. 

Justin scrunches his nose. “None.” he childishly stuck his tongue out. The other gently pokes his nose. “Well, I do.” Justin curiously tilts his head. “What?” the other interlaces their fingers while his other hand caresses his face. 

“I know we didn’t have a very good start but for the years to come, rest assured that I’ll do my best to be the greatest husband and partner you’ll ever have.” the other genuinely stated. 

Justin’s eyes glisten in both happiness and happy tears. He leans his forehead to him then he whispers. “You’re doing great now, Cheng. You’re already the greatest husband and partner I could ever have.” 

They share soft and sincere smiles as they hear the countdown from below. _10…_ Chengcheng pulls him closer. _9…_ Justin encircles his arms around his neck. _8…_ They stare into each other’s eyes. _7…_  

“I love you.” Chengcheng whispered with the softest smile. _6..._ Justin replicates the smile. _5…_ “I love you.” Justin softly muttered. _4…_ Chengcheng kisses his forehead. _3…_ He then kisses his nose.  _2…_ Justin closes his eyes. _1…_  

Just as fireworks explode in the sky, Justin’s heart bursts the moment Chengcheng’s lips meet his. Suddenly, all they hear is their hearts beating for each other and all they feel is each other’s warmth.  _The best way to start the year._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
